This is Love
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Sebuah momen dimana hanya seorang Yoongi yang membuat Jimin lupa diri. Ficlet collection. RnR please. completed on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Jimin | Yoongi | Restricted Rated | AU | slice of life | other members appear |** **ficlets** **| I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

— **ficlet Collection** —

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

I : _Punished_

.

.

.

.

Gedung Bighit kedatangan paket kiriman dari Twitter Korea atas penghargaan mereka karena akunnya kini telah terverifikasi. Sebuah bingkai berfoto salah satu anggota dengan gaya weirdonya. Dancer utama mereka yaitu J-Hope, siapa lagi. Dan sebuah mainan yang terdiri dari berbagai balok persegi panjang beserta _rules_ nya yang harus mereka ikuti itu. Nama permainannya adalah _Jenga_.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang latihan untuk memainkan permainan itu bersama-sama. Melakukan pertandingan, seperti yang dibilang _Maknae_ mereka.

Semuanya berkumpul duduk melingkar dengan ramai. Membaca peraturan permainan sebelum memulainya dengan heboh.

Ada Jimin yang membacakan aturan permainan dan hukuman apa yang didapat ketika salah satu pemain menjatuhkan balok yang di salah satu sisinya terdapat berbagai kode yang dijadikan sebagai hukumannya nanti.

Jimin membacakannya dengan semangat, terutama ketika ia membacakan poin yang membuatnya begitu tertarik. Sebuah poin hukuman yang menyatakan bahwa pemain yang menjatuhkan balok berkode itu akan diberi hukuman untuk dicium oleh pemain yang lain.

Jimin tentu saja membacakannya dengan antusias begitu juga member yang lain bertanggapan yang sama.

Dan juga berpikir bersama bahwa jangan sampai diri mereka yang terkena hukuman itu.

.

Permainan segera dimulai. Secara bergantian mereka melakukan giliran untuk memindahkan balok dengan hati-hati.

Terus begitu hingga beberapa lama mereka tiada bosan terus memindahkan baloknya. Tak lupa diiringi komentar-komentar berisik yang menghidupkan suasana.

.

Sampai akhirnya ada Min Yoongi, pemuda paling putih di Bangtan yang dengan kurang kehati-hatiannya merobohkan bangunan _Jenga_ tanpa sempat mencabut baloknya sendiri.

Semua member langsung berseru ramai. Jimin dengan semangatnya ingin tahu balok apa yang dipilih Yoongi hingga membuat bangunan _Jenga_ mereka roboh seketika.

Setelah melihat kode untuk hukumannya, Jimin berseru semakin heboh. Ternyata Yoongi mendapatkan hukuman seperti apa yang Jimin bacakan sebelumnya yang membuat heboh semua member.

.

 _Being Kissed by a member._

.

Oh, _crap_. Sayangnya Yoongi yang harus menerima hukuman ini.

"Wohoo~"

"Suga- _hyung_ ayo terima hukumanmuu~"

" _Yeah_ ~"

Member lain mulai bersorak. Namjoon dan Hoseok menari-nari untuk mengejek Yoongi di sudut ruangan.

Lalu Jimin yang memang duduk dekat Yoongi itu mulai menyeringai, bisa-bisanya kekasih manisnya itu terkena hukuman seperti ini.

Kalau begini jadinya sih Jimin bisa mengambil kesempatan bagus.

Khekhe.

.

"Suga- _hyung_ , kau mau menciumku?" Ucap Jimin yang langsung disoraki semuanya. Namjoon dan Hoseok kembali menari-nari dengan semangat. Jimin lalu menghadap _camera noona_ yang merekam mereka. "Aku harus melakukan penaltinya, kan?"

 _Twitch._

Yoongi langsung menautkan alisnya tak suka dan menatap Jimin malas.

" _Wae_? _Wae_? Kenapa aku?!" Protes Yoongi. Menendang kedua kakinya diatas lantai yang kosong.

Yang lain hanya bersorak tak peduli melihat reaksi Yoongi dan lebih memilih menikmatinya.

Jimin mulai bersiap dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menurunkan perlahan risleting jaket hitam yang dipakainya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi balas menatapnya dengan malas. _Hell_ , Park Jimin. Jangan sampai kekasih bocahnya itu mendapatkan ciuman juga dari sepatunya setelah ini.

Taehyung yang duduk disamping Yoongi pun kini sudah berpindah berada di belakang Yoongi dan memegang kedua lengannya ke belakang. Berusaha menahan Yoongi agar tidak memberontak apalagi kabur untuk menerima hukumannya dari Jimin dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_." Keluh Yoongi malas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang mulai menurunkan risleting jaketnya. Jimin mulai berani rupanya didepan kamera.

Jimin lalu mulai melangkah pelan mendekati Yoongi sembari melepas turun jaketnya. Sekilas ia menjilat bibirnya dan lengannya juga mulai melepas _beanie_ merah yang dipakainya untuk kemudian semakin membungkuk mendekati Yoongi seolah benar-benar akan mencium Yoongi.

" _Palli_! _palli_!"

Taehyung yang berada dibelakang Yoongi berseru tidak sabar akan aksi dari Jimin.

Jimin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung karena mendengar seruannya dan dalam sekejap ia tersadar. Sadar kamera maksudnya.

" _Palli_ apaan, dasar maniak!" Jimin segera memukul kepala Taehyung dengan _beanie_ merah yang masih dipakainya.

 _Camera noona_ segera mengakhiri rekaman video yang memang sengaja merekam permainan _Jenga_ anggota Bangtan itu. Ia segera mengumumkan bahwa videonya akan diupload ke media sosial mereka dan karena waktu juga sudah larut malam, mereka harus segera kembali ke _dorm_ untuk beristirahat.

"Yeah pulang!" Jungkook langsung berseru senang kala mendengar kata _dorm_. Ia segera bersiap untuk beranjak dari sana bersama Taehyung yang kini sudah melepas lengan Yoongi yang sempat ditahannya karena barusan ia sudah membalas pukulan _beanie_ yang Jimin lakukan di wajahnya.

"Hehehe _Hyung_ , maaf aku hanya bercanda tadi." Jimin terkekeh senang dan kini ia mengulurkan sebelah lengannya kearah Yoongi yang masih setia duduk meluruskan kedua kaki diatas lantai. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Yoongi menatap malas lengan dihadapannya itu namun ia meraihnya juga. Menggenggamnya lembut menerima uluran tangan itu.

Jimin tersenyum dan balas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan pucat Yoongi dan agak menariknya membawa Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya.

Tetapi sebelum mereka melangkah pergi, Jimin melihat sekeliling ruang latihan dan ternyata semuanya sudah keluar. Hanya suara-suara dari luar ruangan saja yang terdengar samar.

" _Hyung_." Jimin menatap Yoongi kemudian. Tersenyum ceria ala kekanakkannya.

Yoongi hanya menatap senyuman Jimin itu dengan pandangan datar. "Apaan?"

Selanjutnya dengan gerakan cepat Jimin mengunci kedua lengan Yoongi dibelakang punggungnya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Yoongi yang sudah separuh terbuka hampir melontarkan umpatan terkejutnya pada Jimin.

Tetapi tidak, Jimin telah membungkamnya lebih dulu dengan pagutan hangatnya.

Yoongi yang membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut itu pada akhirnya hanya bisa ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman halus dari bibir hangat Jimin. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kekasih bocahnya itu yang selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba tanpa alasan.

Sampai dengan hisapan lembut di kedua bibir Yoongi, Jimin segera menyudahi pagutannya. Jimin tak bisa ambil resiko jika mencium Yoongi lama-lama di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia benar mendapatkan ciuman keras dari sepatu kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, aku benar-benar melakukan penaltinya." Ucap Jimin dan terkekeh senang.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

"Ya—yasudah! Ayo pulang!" Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin.

Jimin hanya semakin terkekeh. Manis sekali pacarnya itu, pikirnya. Ia segera mengikuti langkah Yoongi untuk keluar ruangan dan—

"IH JIMIN BENERAN NGASIH PENALTI SAMA YOONGI- _HYUNG_ TAPI DIAM-DIAM— _HMPHH_."

—Yoongi yang segera membekap mulut Taehyung dengan handuk yang ada ditangannya ketika Yoongi membuka pintu ruang latihan dan mendapati Taehyung sedang mengintip disana.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Let's find another ficlet.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : heyyy meet me again xD hehehe. Bikin project lagi dengan ficlet minyoon, jadi ini semacam season keduanya tapi gak bergantung sama abjad kayak yang kemaren. Jadi jangan tanya ini bakal sampe berapa chapter. Dan tentu saja ini yoonmin focus.

So, yang mau kirim ide dan masukannya, bisalah ya diterima ;D

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempet komentar ;3 hihi

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | Restricted Rated | half AU | slice of life | other members appear |** **ficlets** **| I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

— **ficlet Collection** —

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

II : _Bloody Hell_

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi masih berada di studionya bersama Namjoon dan juga Hoseok seperti biasa. Anak-anak yang lain entah pergi kemana setelah menghabiskan jam latihan bersama.

Namjoon dan Hoseok masih serius mengatur beat untuk lagu mereka bersama senior yang lain. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menyingkir di sudut ruangan dan menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Ia merasa lelah sekali malam ini.

Lama Yoongi terdiam disana membuat kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat. Seolah ada batu besar yang menggantung di setiap bulu matanya.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa kantuknya dan ia jatuh tertidur.

.

"Hmm..."

Yoongi bergumam dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu yang ganjil membuatnya ingin terbangun namun kedua matanya tak kunjung ingin terbuka. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah lagi berat memenuhi mulutnya.

"Hmm..."

Yoongi semakin terganggu dalam tidurnya, kini ia merasakan wajahnya tertahan oleh sebuah telapak tangan. Yoongi bingung. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam mulai bergerak gelisah kala mulutnya yang tersumpal oleh sesuatu namun mengalirkan air dan sebuah pil didalamnya. Mau tak mau Yoongi refleks untuk menelan semua itu dalam mulutnya. Ia juga memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka kedua matanya dengan berat hati untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan—

—PLAK!

"Jeon Jungkook?!"

Yoongi histeris. Lengannya terayun begitu ringan ketika pandangannya begitu membuka mata adalah rambut sewarna merah darah dan wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yoongi juga menyadari suatu hal. Bibirnya tertekan oleh bibir seorang.

Mengingat itu dengan refleksnya Yoongi mengayunkan sebelah lengannya untuk menghantam pipi seorang pemuda yang disebutnya sebagai Jeon Jungkook itu. Berani-beraninya ia meminumkan sesuatu melalui bibirnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi pikir, _maknae_ nya ini lupa ingatan kalau Yoongi sudah punya pacar?!

Ahem.

.

" _Hyung_! ini aku Ppark Jiminie! ;_;"

Yoongi langsung mengernyitkan wajahnya saat itu juga. Ia lalu mencoba membuka kedua matanya selebar yang ia bisa.

"Jimin?" Yoongi bersuara pelan. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskanny sebagai umpatan.

" _FUCK_ JIMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MULUTKU? ASGDFFLHGK—"

Lalu memaki Jimin dalam satu tarikan napas.

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya meminumkanmu vitamin. Kau terlihat lelah sekali sampai lupa kalau aku mengecat rambut dengan warna merah... Tapi wow, sepertinya kau sudah semangat sekali sekarang." Jimin terkekeh senang.

Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk sebal di hidung Jimin. "Melakukannya dengan?!"

"Tentu saja melalui bibirku~~"

"Aish jorok." Yoongi mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan sebal. Membayangi Jimin yang baru saja mencium bibirnya.

"Ehehehe ayo lanjutkan tidurmu. Pagi-pagi kita akan _shoot_ untuk _dance pra_ _ctice_." Jimin merangkul Yoongi untuk membawanya berdiri. Menuntunnya untuk pergi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan yang lain.

Yoongi yang memang mengantuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa banyak bicara.

Jimin yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri dan tanpa sadar tak tahan untuk tak mengecup pipi kenyal Yoongi.

 _Cuph._

"Ish jangan cium-cium!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Jimin selalu jadi orang pertama yang selalu datang ke _practice room_ setiap harinya. Ia akan berlatih disana sendirian untuk beberapa waktu. Mengulang gerakan yang sama sesempurna yang ia mau.

Pukul tujuh pagi semuanya sudah siap untuk rekaman latihan untuk lagu terbaru mereka sebagai _second comeback_ setelah I Need U, sebuah lagu dengan ritme _dance_ yang paling cepat sejauh Bangtan memiliki tarian di setiap lagu mereka.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul dan bersiap di posisi sebelum manajer mereka menyetel musiknya. Tetapi disitu ada Jimin yang ekspresinya paling berbeda diantara yang lain.

Dan semua itu berawal dari komentarnya sendiri.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil mendengus malas mendengarnya. Ia sedang membenarkan letak _snapback_ nya yang ia tarik kebelakang dan menarik semua poninya. Menampakkan dahi putihnya yang begitu mulus.

"Apaan sih." Yoongi menjawab sarkastik.

Jimin menilik Yoongi dengan tatapan mata sipitnya dari atas ke bawah. Ia mengelus dagu dan memberikan Yoongi tatapan tidak suka. "Kok pake _hot pants_ gitu sih?"

"Masalah untukmu?" Yoongi jadi balas menatap Jimin tidak suka. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula ini bukan _hot pants_! Ujungnya bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh senti diatas lututku!"

"Tetapi kau memakai ukuran yang pas!" Jimin masih saja berkomentar yang jelas saja membuat Yoongi jadi tersulut marah.

"Yang jadi masalah buatmu itu apa, Park?!"

Yoongi tentu saja bukan tipe orang yang lemah lembut dan mengalah begitu saja. Apalagi kalau yang membuatnya sebal adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Maksudnya apa coba pagi-pagi begini sudah berkomentar tidak jelas terhadap celananya.

Member lain disana tidak peduli seolah sudah terbiasa dengan balada pasangan minimini diantara mereka. Mereka malah sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak suka kau memakai _hot pants_ , _Hyung_! Terlebih kau juga memakai kemeja longgar seperti itu!" Jimin menunjuk pakaian Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan _hot pants_!"

"Tapi bentuknya seperti itu! Apa itu tidak berbahaya?!"

"Apanya yang membahayakan dari sebuah celana pendek?!"

"Membahayakan hormonku!"

"WHAT THE _FUCK_. JIMIN _SHIT_! AWAS KAU—"

Sang Manajer segera memotong perseteruan Jimin dan Yoongi untuk menyuruh mereka bersiap pada posisi masing-masing karena musik telah diputar.

Maka dimulailah rekaman _dance practice_ yang melelahkan itu. Melelahkan namun juga membanggakan untuk mereka.

.

Malam harinya...

.

Yoongi sedang duduk santai diatas karpet _dorm_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi. Ia sedang menonton televisi bersama Jungkook. Tetapi pemuda itu sedang pergi ke dapur entah melakukan apa. Palingan mengambil sebuah camilan atau sekedar memenuhi panggilan alam.

Jadilah Yoongi sendirian menonton televisi. Yah, tidak benar-benar sendirian sampai tiba-tiba Jimin datang menghampiri dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang seenak jidatnya.

" _Hyuuung_ ~" panggilnya dimanjakan.

Yoongi yang menyadari Jimin tengan memeluknya mencoba memberontak tak nyaman. "Ngapain sih, ganggu aja deh."

Tak ayal Jimin malah mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Yoongi agar tetap dalam dekapan dadanya. Menahan Yoongi agar tak menjauh sedikitpun.

" _Hyung_ ayo lihat ini bersama. _Dance practice Dope_ sudah diupload!" Jimin berseru riang dan mulai menunjukkan ponselnya dihadapan Yoongi dengan posisinya yang tetap memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

Yoongi mengangguk malas dan hanya menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jimin. Mumpung ia bisa bersandar, pikirnya.

Jimin sih dengan senang hati menjadi sandaran bagi Yoongi dan ia kini menempelkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi dengan manja.

"Nah, kita lihat ya, _Hyung_. Fokuslah pada tarianmu." Jimin mulai memainkan video di ponselnya untuk ia lihat bersama Yoongi.

"Kau mau mengejekku ya?" Protes Yoongi.

"Tidak, tidak! Coba kau perhatikan dirimu. Kau akan mengerti bagaimana caramu berpakaian seperti pagi tadi itu membahayakan hormonku." Jimin berbisik pelan. Ia juga menonton videonya sembari tetap menyandarkan dagu di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi dapat merasakan pipinya mulai memanas mengerti perkataan Jimin.

Videonya terus berputar. Menampilkan mereka semua bertujuh sedang menari begitu fasil dalam tempo sedang ke cepat. Seolah terhipnotis dengan perkataan Jimin, Yoongi fokus pada tariannya sendiri.

Awalnya Yoongi biasa saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya dalam video itu. Ia pikir Jimin saja yang selalu menanggapi hal secara berlebihan. Sampai tiba-tiba Jimin mem- _pause_ videonya ditengah _reff_.

"Coba lihat dirimu baik-baik, Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin mempererat dekapannya dan sebelah lengannya perlahan mulai berjelajah di kaus putih yang dipakai oleh Yoongi.

"Disitu kau dalam keadaan kedua kaki terbuka, celana pendek ketat, dan kemeja longgar yang tersingkap. Lihat, perutmu kelihatan jelas disana, kau pikir army tidak akan jeli melihat semua ini, hm? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang tergoda?"

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Lengan Jimin entah bagaimana sudah berada dibalik baju Yoongi dan telapak tangan hangat itu sudah meraba perut Yoongi hingga ke dadanya yang tentu saja Yoongi tak ingin mengambil resiko kalau tiba-tiba ia melenguh. Bisa semakin berbahaya untuk Jimin.

" _See_? Aku tidak suka perut ini terlihat oleh orang lain selain aku." Jimin memajukan bibirnya sok imut. "Sekarang ayo tanggung jawab!"

"Bo—bodoh! Tanggung jawab macam apa?" Yoongi susah payah menahan kedua pipinya yang merona. Sial sekali memang Park Jimin itu. Bisa-bisanya tingkahnya membuat Yoongi semakin salah tingkah begini.

"Ehm~"

Jimin tiba-tiba mengecup dalam sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan lama karena ia sendiri gemas dengan raut wajah Yoongi.

"Temani aku di kamar yuk! Nanti kita—auw!"

Sebuah sendal rumah berwarna pink mendarat tepat di belakang kepala Jimin. Membuat Jimin segera menoleh untuk menemukan _'Hyung_ ' tertua mereka berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seokjin. Dibelakangnya ada Jungkook yang terlihat meledek Jimin.

Oh rupanya ada yang mengadu.

"Park Jimin modus. Jangan coba-coba kau mengotori dormku dengan tingkah mesummu atau aku akan—"

"Iya, Jin- _hyung_ , IYAAA."

Jimin segera melepas dekapannya dari Yoongi dengan tidak rela. Yoongi sendiri buru-buru membenahi dirinya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan tontonannya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang telah mengganggu.

Jimin menggerutu sebal. Lain kali ia harus benar-benar melakukan dengan trik ruang tertutup. Jangan sampai Jungkook melihatnya lagi atau ia akan mengadukannya kembali.

Hm, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

Nb : hello minna-san ;3

Ficlet kedua tadinya tentang rambut merah Jimin tapi malah melenceng begini -_-

Oke, saya ingatkan kembali bahwa disini itu fanfic. Tidak ada kejadian yang sesuai aslinya karena yang kita lihat hanya berupa gambar bergerak yang masih abstrak. Disini BUKAN tentang mengeksplor fakta asli tapi FIKSI. Jadi tolong, baca warning sebelum membaca itu penting sebelum kamu ngejudge tulisan, oke? :v

Yapz! Selamat merayakan hari natal tahun ketiga bersama bangtan! ;3

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi buat kalian yang udah sempetin komentar :3 hihi.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimin | Yoongi | Restricted Rated | half AU | slice of life | other members appear |** **ficlets** **| I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

— **ficlet Collection** —

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _(hope you can)_ __ _ **Enjoy!**_

.

III : _Massage_

.

.

.

.

Bangtan mengikutsertakan diri dalam perlombaan atletik tahun 2015 sama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Tetapi tahun ini untuk pertamakalinya Yoongi ikut salah satu cabang olahraga disana. Yoongi menjadi salah satu peserta pemain basket sebagai perwakilan grup dari Bangtan.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di ruang tunggu bersama semua member yang hadir disana. Mereka semua sedang berganti pakaian sesuai dengan tim yang akan diikutsertakan masing-masing.

.

Yoongi telah memakai _tight-shirt_ hitam lengan panjangnya sebelum melapisinya dengan _T-shirt_ putih dan seragam tim basketnya. Ia kini sedang memakai pelindung lutut karetnya untuk kedua kakinya yang menggunakan celana basket selutut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah yang ceria menghampiri Yoongi, membuat pemuda pucat itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Oh, ternyata kekasih bocahnya.

Bukannya menyapa Yoongi atau sekedar memberinya minuman jus kalengan yang memang dibawa Jimin, tetapi pemuda itu malah jongkok dihadapan Yoongi. Menatap kedua kaki Yoongi dengan berbinar dan senyumnya yang terlihat aneh itu. Kemudian Jimin bersiul pelan dan mencoba membelai di sepanjang betis Yoongi kalau saja kekasihnya itu tak lebih dulu menyentil kening Jimin dengan keras.

"Auw!"

Yoongi hanya mendelik menatap ringisan Jimin. Ia tahu Jimin itu seperti memiliki _fetish_ terhadap kakinya. Memang Yoongi memiliki bentuk kaki yang bagus sangat jauh dari lelaki kebanyakan. Kakinya putih mulus, kurus, betis yang kecil dan juga jenjang meski tingginya tak seberapa. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti sepasang kaki milik perempuan.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Jimin memiliki _fetish_ terhadapnya. Menurutnya sepasang kaki itu terlalu seksi untuknya.

"Jangan menatap kakiku seolah kau akan memakannya!" Yoongi menggerutu.

Jimin yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya segera mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk itu. "Boleh? Aku ingin menggigitnya." Dan pemuda itu memasang wajah gemas kemudian.

Yoongi hanya membelalakkan kedua mata kecilnya mendengar itu. Ia ingin memukul Jimin kalau saja pemuda itu tak bangun dari sisinya untuk duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Kakimu terlalu seksi, _Hyung_." Jimin tertawa ceria dan Yoongi hanya menatapnya malas. "Aku jadi takut kaki itu akan dilihat oleh lelaki lain yang berpikiran sama denganku."

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memangnya ada orang lain yang lebih gila memiliki _fetish_ sepertimu?"

"Eits, jangan salah, _Hyung_. Kau harus berhati-hati." Jimin berucap antusias sebelum kemudian memberikan jus kaleng ditangannya.

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas mendengar ocehan Jimin dan segera meminum jus yang diberikan oleh Jimin.

.

Sepanjang Yoongi berlatih bersama timnya, Jimin terus mengekorinya dimana pun. Ia akan selalu menunggu Yoongi di sisi lapangan untuk membawakannya air mineral dan handuk. Selama pertandingan pun Jimin terus menyoraki Yoongi untuk memberinya semangat tanpa tahu malu. Membuat Yoongi yang bermain hanya merasa malu melihat tingkah Jimin diujung sana.

Yah, biar bagaimanapun Yoongi merasa senang. Jimin yang ceria menyemangatinya seperti ini terlihat lebih baik daripada Yoongi harus melihatnya berkeringat karena latihan dance terus-menerus.

.

Pertandingan Yoongi berakhir dan ia mendapatkan medali sebagai kemenangannya.

Jimin segera menyuruh _staff noona_ untuk merekam mereka berdua meski Yoongi sedang kelelahan setelah bermain.

Tetapi setelahnya Yoongi hanya terduduk di kursi dengan lelah dan membiarkan member lain menyorakinya karena ia memenangkan pertandingan.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sahabat membernya memang yang paling berharga untuknya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"Sudah—sudah, Yoongi _-hyung_ perlu istirahat, kalian mengganggu saja!" Jimin memberi gerakan mengusir untuk seluruh membernya. Yang hanya diledek oleh mereka kemudian.

"Bilang saja ingin berduaan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Setelah berhasil mengusir semuanya untuk kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, Jimin lalu kembali mendekati Yoongi yang masih terduduk itu untuk kembali berjongkok dihadapannya. Iseng-iseng lengannya juga mulai memijat pelan di lutut Yoongi.

Yoongi melihat tingkah kekasihnya dengan malas. Jimin jadi seperti anjing peliharaannya saja. Tetapi di lain sisi, Yoongi juga senang kalau Jimin terus berada di sampingnya.

"Yasudah, pijat dengan benar." Yoongi lalu bersandar di kursinya dan memejamkan kedua mata. Membiarkan Jimin memijat kedua kakinya.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan puteri~"

Jimin sih senang-senang saja disuruh memijat kaki mulus itu. Lihatlah, betapa mulus dan putih kaki kecil itu. Jimin gemas sekali untuk tak mengelusnya. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi memiliki kaki layaknya seorang gadis seperti ini.

Jimin jadi penasaran.

Bagaimana kalau kedua kaki mungil ini dipakaikan stocking _brukat_ bunga-bunga putih layaknya gadis _loli_ _con_? Atau memakai kauskaki abu-abu pendek lalu memberi pita hitam diatas lututnya? Ah, atau melilitkan pita-pita putih di sepanjang kakinya? Lalu Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk menari dihadapannya.

Uuuh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin hampir mimisan. Sepertinya konsep _loli_ _con_ untuk Yoongi menjadi fantasi baru dalam otak liar Jimin.

Hm...

.

"—yak! Yak! Apa kau sedang melamun jorok?! Kemana tanganmu memijat, bocah sialan?!"

Tahu-tahu lengan Jimin sudah merambat naik diatas paha Yoongi melalui pijatannya.

Sontak saja Yoongi segera memukul lengan Jimin untuk melepas pijatannya dari kaki Yoongi sebelum pemuda itu bergerak lebih jauh.

Yang dipukul hanya menatap Yoongi dengan cengiran _eyesmile_ nya yang terlihat polos.

"Hehehe aku ingin Yoongi- _hyung_ berdandan ala _lolicon_." Ucapnya begitu saja. Jimin terlihat menjilat bibirnya kemudian dengan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Masih terbayang-bayang pemikirannya yang tadi.

Yoongi menunjukkan gurat emosinya kemudian. Demi apapun kekasihnya ini benar-benar aneh sekaligus membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri karenanya.

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK_ , PARK JIMIN?!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

Nb : (*lolicon itu singkatan umum dari lolita complex dimana seseorang menyukai dandanan ala gadis dibawah umur. Lolicon lebih mengarah kepada benda-benda atau objek loli.)

Oke, tadinya gak nemu plot yang pas buat ini hahaha. Malah nemu inspirasi gila -_-

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jimin | Yoongi | Restricted Rated | half AU | slice of life | other members appear |** **ficlets** **| I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

— **ficlet Collection** —

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _(hope you can)_ __ _ **Enjoy!**_

.

 **IV** : _Jimin's Birthday_

.

.

.

.

Jimin berulangtahun.

Kali ini mereka membuat liputan secara langsung di situs V _app_. Merayakannya di ruangan latihan setelah mereka melatih semua performa yang menjadi kebanggaan untuk _fans_.

Bukan Bangtan namanya kalau tidak heboh di depan kamera. Berceloteh ini-itu dengan riangnya tak peduli selelah apapun mereka.

Jimin diberikan kue bersketsa kartun wajahnya sendiri buatan _fans_ yang terlihat begitu lucu. Yoongi yang memilihkan untuknya dan juga membawanya untuk siaran _live_ kali ini.

Semua berjalan menyenangkan sampai tengah malam lewat mereka bersenang-senang dan bersiap kembali pulang ke _dorm_.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ~" Jimin memulai lagi dengan nada menyebalkannya itu menurut Yoongi. Yeah, Yoongi yang kini berada disampingnya berjalan beriringan untuk kembali pulang ke _dorm_.

Jimin yang merasa diabaikan itu hanya memajukan bibirnya. Yoongi tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan.

" _Hyung_..." Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi untuk menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jimin.

"Apaan sih." Yoongi merengutkan dahi dan menatap Jimin malas.

Jimin berdecak. Lalu dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Yoongi. Hanya untuk berbisik menyuarakan keinginannya. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Aku ingin bersamamu berdua malam ini."

Yoongi terdiam. Merasakan perlahan rona hangat menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Jimin, tapi manajer—"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia lalu mengeratkan posisi _beanie_ hitam yang dipakai Yoongi lalu menggenggam lembut lengannya. "Aku sudah meminta ijin. Tenang saja, kita hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dan makan ramen. Mau ya?"

Yoongi melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang terisi penuh oleh tautan hangat lengan Jimin. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan dan membuang muka tak ingin menatap Jimin.

"Ya—yasudah! Aku lapar." Kilahnya masih mencoba untuk tetap bersikap dingin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh kemudian. Gemas sekali rasanya kalau Yoongi sudah seperti ini. Tetapi Jimin hanya menuntun Yoongi untuk membalik arah langkahnya keluar gedung. Pergi sesuai rencananya.

.

Tetapi ternyata setelah lewat setengah jam pun mereka masih berjalan kaki. Yoongi yang mulai lelah kini menggerutu, melepas paksa genggaman tangan hangat mereka lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Jimin yang merasakan hal itu hanya menatap penuh tanya _Hyung_ manis tersayangnya itu.

"Kita mau kemana sih? Aku sudah lelah berjalan kaki, tahu!" Yoongi menghentakkan kaki dan menyilangkan kedua tangan depan dada.

Melihatnya Jimin hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Yoongi dan menampakkan punggungnya, meminta yang lebih tua untuk naik ke gendongannya.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku."

Yoongi menatap punggung itu dengan acuh. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Jimin dan meninggalkannya. Menggerutu di setiap langkahnya yang menghentak. "Jimin bodoh. Dia pikir dia tidak lelah kalau menggendongku?! Ish, menyebalkan."

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengejarnya. Yoongi itu memang perhatian. Hanya saja ia tak bisa memperlihatkannya secara lembut.

.

Sesampainya di kedai ramen dan soju tengah malam disana, Jimin segera memesan tempat untuk mereka berdua. Jimin memilih tempat diluar bangunan agar bisa merasakan angin malam yang dingin menyapanya. Sekaligus mencari kehangatan berdua kalau maksud terselubung Jimin.

Sambil menunggu ramen mereka dihidangkan, Jimin duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Menggenggami kedua tangannya dan sibuk menggosok telapak tangan Yoongi untuk membuatnya hangat. Yoongi hanya diam saja sembari menatapi wajah Jimin yang kini sibuk meniupi lengannya.

Terkadang Yoongi bingung. Jimin itu terlalu berlebihan memperlakukannya jika hanya sedang berdua dengan Yoongi dan berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika pemuda itu sedang mencari perhatian dengan si _maknae_ grup mereka. Yoongi sangat sebal akan hal itu. Tetapi saat ini Jimin terlihat lebih manis. Ia hanya mengajak Yoongi pergi berdua selarut ini hanya untuk pergi makan ramen.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggil.

Jimin mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi. "Ya?"

Yoongi mendadak tersipu. Tiba-tiba Jimin memandang kedua maniknya itu membuatnya gugup. "Umm... Selamat ulang tahun."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi pas kita siaran _live_."

"Ukh, memang..." Yoongi melarikan pandangannya kemana saja karena merasakan Jimin terus memandanginya. "Maaf aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

Jimin terkekeh kemudian. "Aku sudah punya banyak hadiah dari _fans_. Aku tak membutuhkan hadiah darimu lagi."

"Begitu ya." Yoongi mendadak bernada sedih. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun Jimin telah lebih dulu berkata padanya.

"Aku butuh kehadiranmu terus berada disisiku, Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin berucap serius.

Yoongi kembali tersipu. Ia mencoba menatap kembali kedua manik Jimin namun ternyata pemuda itu sudah mendekatkan wajahnya.

Yoongi berdegup kencang, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat wajah Jimin semakin dekat dengannya. Sampai kemudian nafas hangat Jimin mulai menerpa, Yoongi yang sudah siap untuk apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin selanjutnya itu tiba-tiba harus terkaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Permisi, hidangan kalian sudah siap. Selamat menikmati!"

Seorang pelayan yang meletakkan pesanan ramen mereka membuat Yoongi segera membuka kedua matanya dan membenahi posisi duduknya untuk segera meraih sumpit disana. Wajahnya masih merona tipis.

Jimin hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung sampai pelayan itu pergi.

"Ehm, _Hyung_. Lanjutkan—"

"Makan dulu makananmu!"

Yoongi hanya menyibukkan diri dengan ramen dihadapannya. Apa-apaan yang barusan Jimin hampir menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini.

.

Dan akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa mengalah. Gagal sudah ingin mendapatkan ciuman dari Yoongi di hari ulangtahunnya.

Saat perjalanan pulang pun Yoongi hanya tertidur di punggung Jimin karena kekenyangan.

Yeah, mari menagih ciuman saat Yoongi terbangun nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

.

Nb : waktu itu siapa dah yang minta jimin ultah hehehe ._.

Btw semakin kesini yoonmin lagi rise banget ya sekarang. Awas aja nanti lama-lama bosen/?

Oke, terimakasih buat yang komentar kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini :3 hihi

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jimin | Yoongi | Restricted Rated | half AU | slice of life | other members appear |** **ficlets** **| I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

— **ficlet Collection** —

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _(hope you can)_ __ _ **Enjoy!**_

.

 **V** : _ISAC (I See A Cute moment)_

.

.

.

.

Semua orang di lapangan _indoor_ itu menggoda Jimin yang tersenyum malu-malu yang membuat semua orang disana bergumam betapa menggemaskannya seorang Park Jimin tersenyum dengan _eyesmile_ yang lucu itu. Sebuah survey yang mengatakan bahwa para wanita idola disana yang mengikuti acara olimpiade tahunan untuk artis itu melakukan survey dalam lomba lari 400 meter dan menghasilkan Jimin dari _Bangtan Boys_ sebagai idola lelaki yang paling idola wanita nantikan untuk menunggu mereka di garis _finish_. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali, tetapi tidak untuk satu orang...

.

"Aa~ syuga _-hyung, gwaenchanayo_?" itu Jung Hoseok yang penuh perhatian ternyata menyadari perubahan aura orang disampingnya yang terasa begitu tak mengenakkan. Hoseok tahu benar apa yang membuat pemuda manis itu menjadi berkerut dahi seperti itu. Pasti tentang Jimin yang dijadikan idola para perempuan cantik disana.

Yang dipanggil Suga hanya menggelengkan malas kepalanya. Ia lalu hanya berdiri melipat kedua tangan dan berpura-pura serius menatap arena lari yang masih heboh itu.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan orang terkasihnya, itu pun atas kode yang yang dilakukan Hoseok padanya, Jimin pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati Yoongi. Mencoba merangkulnya dari belakang.

Tetapi baru saja lengan Jimin melingkar dibahu kecil Yoongi, pemuda itu sudah mengusir Jimin dengan ketus. "Hyung—"

"Minggirlah, idola wanita garis _finish_."

 _Ouch_.

Mendengar nadanya saja sudah membuat Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang sedang terbakar cemburu saat ini. Sepertinya Jimin harus menjinakkan seseorang sekarang.

Jimin yang melepaskan rangkulan sekejap itu lalu mengikuti Yoongi yang mulai duduk di kursi plastik yang disediakan disana dan Jimin buru-buru ikut duduk di kursi tepat di samping Yoongi. Ia lalu kembali merangkul Yoongi dibahunya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ~ kau cemburu ya?" tanya Jimin dengan nada berbisik yang ceria.

Yoongi hanya terlihat malas dan tak mau menatap Jimin. "Berisik, singkirkan lenganmu itu, Jimin!"

"Tidak mau~" Jimin malah semakin nyaman dan erat merangkul bahu Yoongi. Ia hanya tertawa-tawa pada pengggemar yang menonton mereka.

"Jimin! Banyak _fans_ disini!" Yooongi mulai risih.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Katakan dulu kalau kau cemburu."

Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas dan menatapnya tak percaya. Bocah ini apa-apaan, pikirnya. "Tidak Jimin, ayo lepaskan tanganmu sebelum _fans_ —"

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan _fans_ , _Hyung_. Kalau mau aku juga bisa menciummu sekarang disini dan biarkan—"

"Iya, Iya Jimin aku cemburu! Puas kau!" Yoongi meniup poninya kesal. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah tanpa mau menatap Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh dan tersenyum senang. " _Aigoo_ , manis sekali kekasihnya Jimin~ jadi pingin cium~"

Yoongi yang berniat ingin segera melayangkan pukulannya kearah Jimin itu segera merubah arah lengannya menjadi menepuk-nepuk lutut Jimin dengan keras ketika ia menatap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang menghadapnya dengan ceria, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau memaksakan senyum lebarnya kearah _maknae_ agar pemuda itu tak mencurigai Yoongi yang akan memukul Jimin.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Ayo pemanasan untuk panahan!" ajaknya antusias.

"Ne, ayo kita kesana, Kook." Yoongi lalu segera bangkit dari kursi plastik itu dan membawa Jungkook melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa meringis karena dibilang Yoongi hanya menepuk lututnya itu sama saja dengan Yoongi yang menamparnya pada lututnya. Walaupun postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus, ayunan tangan Yoongi tak pernah main-main.

Entah mengapa Jimin selalu merasa setiap hal yang membuat kulitnya perih karena Yoongi membuatnya mampu untuk semakin mencintai pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua daripadanya itu.

Lihat saja mereka, Jimin bahkan tersenyum kegirangan ketika Yoongi yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya itu sedang mencibir Jimin dengan tatapan kesalnya dan mulutnya yang jelas-jelas melafalkan untuk Jimin berhenti memperhatikannya.

Dan Jimin tentu saja takkan pernah berhenti untuk memperhatikan orang terkasihnya.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nb : syudah lama tidak kesini :v ficlet dikit ini cuma buat manas-manasin/? Abisnya momen minyoon masih terasa kuraaaaang ;( huhu

Fyi untuk mengingatkan kalau ficlet itu lebih panjang dari drabble. Biasanya bisa 500-800/900 kata.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah komentar, mengikuti dan sumbang ide sebelumnya :3 kasitau lagi momen minyoon atau ide kamu buat mengisi kekosongan koleksi ficlet ini :")

Ngomong-ngomong ficlet ini mau saya pindahin ke wattpad, biar lanjutnya disana dan kapan saja/? Hehee. Cari aja id **realphylindan** di wattpad. See you!

©Phylindan.


End file.
